Hawk Moth
Gabriel Agreste is a famous fashion designer who created and owns the brand [https://miraculousladybug.fandom.com/wiki/Gabriel_(brand) Gabriel]. He is also the husband of Emilie Agreste and the father of Adrien Agreste. With the Butterfly Miraculous, when inhabited by Nooroo, Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth (Le Papillon in the French version, which translates to "The Butterfly"), who is the main antagonist of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He wants Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for himself in order to obtain absolute power and reshape reality to undo his and his wife's past mistake. To achieve his goal, he creates and controls the akumas, black and purple butterflies infected with evil who can transform normal people with negative emotions into supervillains. His theme Appearance Hawk Moth is tall with dark gray eyes. He wears a dark purple dress shirt with a black vest, a light pink butterfly-shaped bow with a purple button in the center, and black dress pants. Over his head, he wears a grey mask. Whenever he is controlling someone with an akuma, a bright pink butterfly-shaped outline appears above his face and around his eyes. Personality Hawk Moth is cold, cunning, and determined. His greatest desire is to claim Miraculouses for himself, and nothing will stand in his way. His akumatized villains are his most powerful known weapon. He chooses his victims carefully and cleverly, giving them ideas if they're struggling to think up ones. He is a great deceiver, persuading people that he cares about their problems and give them powers, when in fact, he does it because of his ulterior motive to use them to get the Miraculous for him. If things aren't going his way, he easily loses his patience, threatening harm to Ladybug, Cat Noir, and even the villains he creates. After defeat, Hawk Moth vows revenge and, while stopping for a while afterwards, doesn't wait too long to try again with his akumas. Powers and Abilities Hawk Moth can energize butterflies with dark energy, which transforms them into akumas. He sends them out to possess the object of a vulnerable person, and then after they agree to serve him, he transforms them into supervillains, corrupting their personalities and granting them a wide variety of superpowers and abilities. To telepathically communicate with his creations, a pink butterfly-shaped frame of light appears in front of his and the villain's faces. These powers do have their limitations however. He is only ever seen creating one akumatized villain at a time, only being able to make one villain over the course of an indeterminate amount of time, probably powering himself up as a person creates the needed amount of negative energy, since he corrupted both Chloé and Sabrina on the same day. He needs to convince his victims to accept the powers that he grants, and the akumatized supervillains that he creates - while corrupted - do still have a will of their own and can either disobey or carry out his orders incompetently. For a brief amount of time however, he can control the villain's body, preventing them from doing anything else. It is currently unknown if he has any physical capabilities on his own. All of his powers stem from the Butterfly/Moth Miraculous and Nooroo, the kwami that powers it. Without the miraculous, he is completely powerless. Relationships Ladybug Cat Noir Volpina White Star Mine Crow Becky LOTM: Darkmageddon TBA Chronicles of Great New Empire He is "Ultimate Manipulator" in Ultimate Despair. Trivia * The most popular theory surrounding Hawk Moth is that his secret identity is in fact Gabriel Agreste, Cat Noir's father. They are the same height, possess the same eye color, they both possess the same silver ring on their middle finger on the left hand, Hawk Moth keeps a photo of Mrs. Agreste in his Miraculous and they are both voiced by the same English, French, Korean, and Spanish voice actors. This theory was later proven true by Season 2. * Another theory suggests that his secret identity is Mr. Kubdel, the father of Alix and Jalil. Gallery Hawk Moth1.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Psychics Category:Control Freaks Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deal Makers Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopath Category:Tricksters Category:Brainwashers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Liars Category:Torturers Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulator Category:Conspirators Category:Hell Councils Category:Superhumans Category:Characters hailing from the Miraculous Ladybug Universe Category:Trolls Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Masked Characters Category:Second in Command Category:Telekinetics Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Ultimate Despair (Chronicles of Great New Empire) Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Samurai Jack's Archenemies Category:Minion Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:One Time Main Characters Category:Dark Legacy Category:Legacy Characters Category:Grey Eyed Characters Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502